weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Cemeteries
The following are the places where our relatives are reported to be buried. Some of these are confirmed, but others are not. Unless you have seen the grave yourself, do not take any fact here as definitive. Sometimes towns are known, but the cemetery wasn't listed - I don't know how many cemeteries each town has, so they are listed separately. =America= California 'Kelseyville Cemetery, Kelseyville, California' *Anna Maria (Kobitisch) Burkholder - 1964 'Olivewood Cemetery, Riverside, California' *Nick Schmitz - 1942 *Katherine (Schmitz) Fery - 1971 Iowa 'Iowa Veterans Cemetery, Adel, Iowa' *Joretta Mae Breuer - 2011 'Saint Mary's Cemetery, Ashton, Iowa' *Anna Giever - 1891 *Conrad Giever - 1897 *Margaret (Pheifer) Giever - 1900 *John Melcher Sr. - 1912 *Mary (Kappes) Melcher - 1915 *Anna (Kanive) Giever - 1918 *Mary (Frey) Melcher - 1922 *Mike Giever - 1923 *Anthony Strouth - 1924 *Michael Strouth - 1929 *Lena (Auel) Breuer - 1938 *Anna (Giever) Strouth - 1939 *Joseph Melcher - 1940 *Christian Breuer - 1944 *John Giever - 1945 'Ashton, Iowa' *Thomas (Tommy) Breuer - 1969 *Joseph Thomas Breuer - 1997 *Evelyn (Stopsack) Breuer - 2004 *Anthony (Jerome) Breuer - 2005 'St. Nicholas Cemetery, Bellevue, Iowa' *Peter Hintgen - 1860 'Bellevue, Iowa' *Michael Hingtgen - 1935 *Johanna (Hoffmann) Hingtgen - 1944 'Calvary Cemetery, Cascade, Iowa' *Robert George Knapp - 1946 *John Peter Knapp - 1968 *Mayme (Weber) Knapp - 1977 *Barbara (Weber) Kurt - 1995 *Rosalyn (Weber) Jackson - 2002 'St. Mary's Catholic Cemetery, Cascade, Iowa' St. Mary's may be a section of Calvary Cemetery. *Katherina (Becker) Weber - 1898 *William Lawrence Weber - 1909 *Peter Weber - 1940 *Catherine (Bertling) Weber - 1963 *Margaret (Weber) Hosch - 1996 'Dubuque County, Iowa' *Francis Hoffmann - 1930 'Saint Francis Catholic Cemetery, Dunkerton, Iowa' *Roman Wingert - 1949 *Francis Wingert - 1949 *Bertha Mary (Even) Wingert - 1995 *Joseph George Wingert - Abt 2002 'Immaculate Conception Cemetery, Fairbank, Iowa' *Raymond Weber - 2004 *Dorothy (Wedeking) Weber - 2003 'St. Mary's Cemetery, Gilbertville, Iowa' *Angela (Gales) Frast - 1864 *Franz Frast - 1899 *Jacob Ehr - 1902 *Victor Wester - Abt 1905 *Honora (Becker) Frast - 1907 *Hubert Frast - 1913 *Catherine (Michels) Frast - 1915 *Nikolaus Frast - 1928 *Clarence Weires - 1937 *Clem Wester - Abt 1940 *Margaret (Fink) Ehr - 1942 *Nicholas Ehr - 1943 *John Weires - 1945 *Magdalena (Frost) Weires - 1962 *Peter Wester - 1969 *Frost] - 1998 *Marie (Weires) George - 2003 *Paul Becker - 2005 'St. John Cemetery, Independence, Iowa' *Mary (Wester) Winkle - 1989 *Helen (Schmitz) Fischels - 1999 *Anne (Bogge) Fischels - 2001 'St. Athanasius Catholic Cemetery, Jesup, Iowa' *Katherine (Ehr) Trierweiler - 1900 *Anna Trierweiler - 1908 *Barbara (Diesburg) Trierweiler - 1912 *Richard Kies - 1937 *John Ehr (V) - 1944 *Elizabeth (Kies) Frost - 1950 *Peter Weber - 1951 *Joseph Trierweiler - 1957 *Will Kies - 1957 *Catherine (Bader) Weber - 1958 *Matilda (Roberts) Ehr - 1958 *Math Trierweiler - 1963 *Alice (Dedonker) Weber - 1965 *Edward Trierweiler - 1967 *Nick Frost - 1969 *Katherine (Fischels) Trierweiler - 1972 *Ted Frost - 1976 *Ruth Virginia Weber - 1977 *Irvin Ehr - 1978 *Nicholas George Ehr - 1980 *Arthur Frost - 1982 *Lucille (Trierweiler) Taylor - 1984 *Irvin Weber - 1985 *Eugene Trierweiler - 1986 *Robert Kies - 1987 *Dorothy (Campagna) Trierweiler - 1989 *Hylan Moore - 1989 *Anna (Wester) Kies - 1992 *Frances (Ehr) Hershberger - 1995 *LeRoy Schuler - 1997 *Paul Hershberger - 1998 *Edna Hanney - 1998 *Donald Mangrich - 2002 *Orville Weber - 2004 *Dan Strauel - 2007 *Mildred (Ehr) Schuler - 2008 *Francis Joseph Weber - 2009 *Lawerence Amfahr - 2010 'Jesup, Iowa' *Will Kies - 1957 *John Wester - 1964 *Winifred (Connelly) Wester - 1971 'Lamotte, Iowa' *Aloysius Hoffmann - 1917 *Elizabeth (Muller) Hoffmann - 1943 *John Hoffmann - Abt 1948 *Clara (Unknown) Hoffmann - 1953 *Allan Hoffmann - Abt 1958 *Frank A. Hoffmann - 1964 *Mary (Lucke) Hoffmann - Abt 1966 *Joseph Hoffmann - 1987 *John Hoffmann - 2000 'Sacred Heart Cemetery, Maquoketa, Iowa' *Robert Hayes - 1954 *Ronald Cahill - 1986 *Marcella (Even) Hayes - 1990 *Sophie (Even) Cahill - 1996 'Oak Hill Cemetery, New Hartford, Iowa' *Cecelia (DeJager) Saul - Abt 1993 'Woodlawn Cemetery, Oelwein, Iowa' *Eveline Ruth (Michels) Wingert - 2005 'St. Joseph's Catholic cemetery, Raymond, Iowa' *Nickolaus Etringer - Abt 1909 *Ida Eva Frost - 1911 *Arnold Frost - 1913 *Maria Margaretha (Koltes) Frast - 1916 *Donald Etringer - 1918 *Margaret (Frost) Ehr - 1923 *Matt Frost - 1927 *Teresa (Wingert) Bonefas - 1933 *Joseph Schmitz - 1933 *Helen (Burbach) Schmitz - 1936 *Maria (Ehr) Schmitz - 1936 *Margaret (Ehr) Wingert - 1941 *Joseph Meier - 1942 *Mathias Schmitz - 1942 *Margaret Schmitz - 1943 *Frank Weber - 1944 *Anne (Frost) Etringer - 1948 *Peter Etringer - 1955 *Lioba (Kraut) Wingert - 1955 *Jacob Frost - 1956 *Janice Marie Weber - 1958 *Charles Wingert - 1961 *Kate (Ehr) Weber - 1961 *George Nicholas Wingert - 1962 *Cecelia (Philips) Frost - 1962 *Frank Frost - 1964 *Reinard Wagner - 1964 *Lou Ann Weber - 1965 *Katie (Trierweiler) Klein - 1967 *Theodore Weber - 1969 *Catherine (Clarence) Frost - 1969 *Lloyd Weber - 1974 *Margurite (Weiland) Sondag - 1975 *John Weber - 1976 *Nick Weber - 1976 *Theodore Becker - 1976 *Frances (Even) Weber - 1977 *Nick Klein - 197(7?) *Elizabeth (Wirtz) Frost - 19(7?)8. *John George Schmitz - 1980 *Lawrence Sondag - 1981 *Magdalen Katherine (Schmitz) Becker - 1982 *Matthew Dean Weber - 1983 *Victor Monat - 1984 *Lucille Frost - 1988 *Laura (Meier) Weber - 1990 *Harold Pint - 1990 *John Schmitz - 1991 *Eva (Etringer) Meier - 1992 *Rita (Knebel) Weber - 1992 *Dale Frost - 1992 *Mathias Wingert - 1993 *Fred Meier - 1995 *Harold Frost - 2000 *Clarence Weber - 2002 *Reynold Schmitz - 2002 *Margaret Remegia (Wingert) Pint - 2005 *Marie (Youngblut) Schmitz - 2006 *Darlys I. (Doepke) Weber - 2008 *Marcella (Weber) Breuer - 2009 *Mary M. (Weber) Monat - 2009 *Daniel Breuer - 2010 *Ray Youngblut - 2010 *James Merlin Kreger - 2011 *Wilfred (Willie) Breuer - 2014 'Calvary Cemetery, Riceville, Iowa' *Frances Grace (Bonefas) Klein - 2001 *Jerome Adams - 2003 'St. Donatus, Iowa' *Margaret (Stuhl) Arensdorf - 1873 *Dominicus Arensdorf - 1875 *Peter Hingtgen - 1924 *Frances (Gillen) Hingtgen - Abt 1939 *Christina Caroline (Fischer) Hoffmann - 1939 *Lucille Mary (Gaffey) Adams - 1964 *Joseph John Hoffmann - 1968 *Anna (Fischer) Hoffmann - 1968 *Edward Hoffmann - 1981 *Bernice Anna (Hoffmann) Hertzman - 2000 'St. Donatus Lutheran Cemetery, Jackson County, Iowa' *Jacob Hintgen - 1878 *Anna (Streff) Hintgen - 1903 'Visitation Catholic Cemetery, Stacyville, Iowa' *Margaret Krebsbach - 1931 *Rosalia (Wingert) Krebsbach - 1961 *Bernard Adams - 1979 *Raymond Louis Krebsbach - 1983 *Anton Krebsbach - 1984 *Mary Magdalen (Wingert) Adams - 1992 *Charles Peter Adams - 2000 *Adeline Mary (Gilles) Krebsbach - 2000 *Eugene William Krebsbach - 2007 *Marvin Krebsbach - 2012 'St. Paul's Catholic Church Cemetery, Traer, Iowa' *James Monat - 2014 'Spencer's Grove Cemetery near Walker, Iowa' *Theodore Kleitch - 1918 *John Kleitsch - 1925 *Maria (Hintgen) Kleitsch - 1934 *Margaret (Weber) Kleitch - 1972 'Fairview Cemetery, Waterloo, Iowa' *Leon Eugene George - 1997 'Memorial Park Cemetery, Waterloo, Iowa' *Agnes (Kleitch) Gibson - 1994 'Mount Olivet Cemetery, Waterloo, Iowa' *Herbert Nicholas Weires - 1972 *Mary (Shares) Frost - 2006 'Saint Mary's of Mount Carmel Cemetery, Waterloo, Iowa' *Rose (Lasch) Frost - 1894 *Matthias Frast - 1914 *Katherine (Fandel) Ehr - Abt 1935 Florida 'Florida National Cemetery, Bushnell, Florida' *Albert Otto Weires - 2003 *Marlys (Brody) Breuer - 2008 *Denis Joseph Breuer - 2009 'Whitehall Cemetery, Claiborne, Louisiana' *Conrad Dale Lee - 1962 Minnesota 'Saint Lawrence Cemetery, Faribault, Minnesota' *Magdalena (Becker) Giever - 1923 *Beatrice Giever - 1939 *Henry Giever - 1962 'Heron Lake, Minnesota' *Anna Mary (Reiter) Hingtgen - 1903 *Anna Maria (Hingtgen) Hulsing - Abt 1927 'Calvary Cemetery, Mankato, Minnesota' *John Wingert - 1974 *Kathryn (Schmitz) Wingert - 1992 'New Woodlawn Cemetery, Pipestone, Minnesota' *Michael Giever - 1911 *Conrad Giever - 1965 *Ernest Theel - 1980 *Bernice (Giever) Theel - 2010 'Saint Martin's Cemetery, Pipestone County, Minnesota' *Michael Melcher - 1935 *Clara Susan Melcher - 1938 *Anna (Dries) Melcher - 1956 *Frederick Anthony Melcher - 1966 *Laura (Maus) Melcher - 1990 'Calvary Cemetery, Rochester, Minnesota' *Mary Theonilla "Caroline Elizabeth" Melcher - 1997 *Celine Eva Theresa Melcher - 2003 'Tracy, Minnesota' *Mae (Foley) Wester - 1965 New Mexico 'South Park Cemetery, Roswell, New Mexico' *Charles Simon Wingert - 1996 *Hilda (Mayer) Wingert - 2003 *Agnes Mary (Wingert) Kleve - 2003 North Dakota 'Rosehill Memorial Park, Minot, North Dakota' *Frances (Borgman) Ehr - 1937 *Peter Ehr - 1946 *John Ehr - 1946 *Simon Ehr - 1947 Oregon 'St. Mary's Cemetery, Stayton, Oregon' *Andrew Fery - 1966 South Dakota 'St. Peter's Cemetery, Jefferson, South Dakota' *Mary Ann (Weber) Schmitz - 1963 *Joseph Schmitz - 1968 'Holy Rosary Cemetery, Kranzburg, South Dakota' *George Spartz - 1936 *Lena Lucy (Breuer) Spartz - 1961 'Graceland Cemetery, Mitchell , South Dakota' *Einer Burkholder - 1991 *Doris (Fox) Burkholder - 1996 'St. Michael's Cemetery, Sioux Falls, South Dakota' *Mary Elizabeth Jane Breuer - 1965 *Marjoie Mae Breuer - 1969 'Watertown, South Dakota' *Edmund Martin Breuer - 1972 *Matilda (Ries) Breuer - 1973 Washington 'Fall City Cemetery, Fall City, Washington' *Nicolas Frost - 1948 Wisconsin *Maureen Elizabeth Muldowney - 1974 'Cassville, Wisconsin' *Sabella Wilhelmina Breuer - 1915 'Saint Anthony's Cemetery, Highland, Wisconsin' *Caroline (Auel) Kobitisch - 1938 'Calvary Cemetery, Racine, Wisconsin' *Mary (Koons) Giever - 1924 *Anton Giever - 1926 'West Lawn Memorial Park, Racine, Wisconsin' *Clara Amelia (Tobias) Giever - 1956 =Germany= Rhineland-Palatinate 'Saint Hubertus Catholic Cemetery, Körperich' *Nikolaus Frast - 1868 *Anna (Michaels) Frast - 1869 *Magdalena (Ahles) Frast - 1886 'Liersberg' *Peter Heinz - 1863 *Anna Maria (Büchler) Heinz - 1874 'Mettendorf or Burg' The following records did not have a town listed, but they were lumped in with the Mettendorf records. The people listed lived either in Burg or Mettendorf (only about 2 miles apart) *Joannes Hatz - 1835 *Anne Marie Hatz - 1841 *Anna Maria (Pelzer) Hatz - 1857 *Paul Hatz - 1859 'Saint Remigius Kirchhof, Oberweis' *Maria Catherine (Nösges) Ehr - 1829 *Johan Ehr - 1867 *George Ehr - 1875 *Anna (Ehr) Buchel - 1902 'Ralingen' *Johann Peter Horn - 1966 'Wolsfeld' *Theodor Nikolaus Ersch - 2001 =Luxembourg= Capellen 'Schönberg cemetery, Kehlen' *Nicholas Hoffmann - 1756 *Anne Marguerite Hoffmann - 1756 *John Hoffman - 1772 =Canada= Ontario 'St. Agatha's Cemetery, St. Agatha's Orphanage, Ontario' *Mary Schmitz - 1925 *Anna Schmitz - 1969